csofandomcom-20200223-history
Light zombie
Light zombie or Speed zombie is a type of non-playable zombie in Zombie Scenario. It is playable in Zombie: The Mutation, Zombie: The Hero and Zombie: The Union. Overview There was not much information about her... Her name is Sarah. Light zombie can be purchased via Gruesome Assassin set, which also purchases Nata Knife. Advantages *Light zombie's model is slim-built, making it harder to be aimed by humans *Run faster and jump higher than Regular zombie *Has the ability to turn half-invisible for Origin *No limit usage of the invisible ability Disadvantages *Easily knocked away by most weapons *Slow the player's movement and cannot regenerate life when using the invisible ability *Need to recharge the ability after using it *Cannot recover health when in invisbility status *Has very low health points in Zombie: The Union mode 'Abilty: Invisible' - 'Invisible': Turn half-invisible Gameplay Tactics *Use the Bunnyhop skill to move faster and will also make it harder for the humans to aim. *Avoid attacking directly in combat as the Light zombie has low knockback resistance. *Reach unreachable areas with Light zombie as she has higher jump height than most zombies. **A Light zombie can enter the vents from behind in the map Assault with the help of a Zombie Grenade. Counters *Attack Light zombies with high knockback weapons such as the M134 Minigun and TAR-21. She will be knocked away easier than Regular zombies. *Avoid facing a Light zombie alone as they have faster movement speed and higher jump height than the Regular zombies. *Always stay alert to the sound of the activation of its Invisibility ability by the Light zombies. *If the Light zombie is using its Invisibility, you can track it by her shadow on the ground by turning on the flash lights. *When the Origin Light Zombie model uses its Invisibility ability, it can be tracked easily because there are some red transculent blood stains on the zombie. *Always aim at the gut area when facing the Light zombie (in ducts or in an open area) as aiming for the head is extremely hard due to its small hitbox. *Use shotguns to deal this zombie as the pellets will spread and hit her more easily. Zombie Scenario Light zombie appears in all Zombie Scenario maps but none of the Light zombies use the invisible ability. When the Light zombie approaches the player, she will duck, making harder to be aimed. Lost City In Lost City, Light zombies make appearances starting round 3. They only walk toward the player instead of running in several last rounds. Green Light zombies can be seen in Lost City (normal difficulty) at round 16 that can throw Zombie Grenade. Double Gate In chapter Double Gate round 19 and 20, the Stalker-type Light zombie (black-colored) appears. She runs very fast and can deals a great amount of damage to humans. Trap In chapter Trap round 25, 35 ,& 45, the Pursuit-type Light zombie (purple-colored) appears. She runs faster than human and deals very high damage in one slash. Last Clue In chapter Last Clue round 1, Light zombie begins to run instead of just walking in the previous chapters. This will make this level harder. Gallery Original File:Speed_zombie_model.png|Host Light zombie Female_zombie_model.png|Origin Light zombie File:Light_zombie_viewmodel.png|View model Zombiebomb viewmodel light.png|Ditto, wielding a Zombie Grenade Stalker-type Light zombie.png|Stalker-type Light zombie 410px-Speed_zombie_model.png|Pursuit-type Light zombie File:Speedzombie.png|Selection icon Avatar.jpg|Chibi art of Heavy and Light zombies File:GongmoSpray06.png|Ditto (Official) File:Speed_zombie_hitbox_origin.png|Hitbox, Origin File:Speed_zombie_hitbox_host.png|Ditto, Host Zombiednoweapon.png|Buy icon, showing Origin Light zombie and Nata knife 0903_Wallpaper_2_1280_1024.jpg|Wallpaper light zombie.png|Origin (left) and Host (right) 36035771.png|SD Version (Host) 42648788.png|SD Version (Origin) cs_italy_20120529_1420090.jpg|Funny light zombie cs_assault_20120927_1248320.jpg|In-game screenshot cs_assault_20120927_1248360.jpg|Using skill cs_assault_20130402_2127460.jpg|3rd person view with zombie grenade China Version Light.png|Selection Icon S0422cs03s.jpg|Host model S0422cs04s.jpg|Origin model Light 2.png|shop icon Illustration Imgget.qt.jpg|Heroine Sarah wielding Nata Knife 125_9736728_99a02c1830edc70.jpg|Illustration light zombie Trivia *In Trap, there is a glitch where you can hop onto the Pursuer Zombie and they won't able to attack you. Click here *In Zombie: The Union, Light Zombie has only 800 health points (1300 with Strong Lifepower), making it the weakest zombie alongside with Banshee in Zombie: The Union. *If a psycho zombie uses the smokescreen skill while a light zombie uses invisibility, there will be a void in the smokescreen showing a shape of a transparent light zombie revealing the player (depends on video rendering settings) *In Zombie: The Union using the "Invisibility" skill will increase light zombie's damage. *In Zombie: The Hero, if a Host Light Zombie is using its Invisibility skill, its movement speed will be slower than the Origin Light Zombie. *Sometimes, after a light zombie is killed, it will let out a evil laugh before finally dying. *In Zombie: The Union, if light zombie is using its Invisibility skill, it will multiply its damage by 3X but will decrease its movement speed. *In Zombie: The Union, the invisibility skill stack with the item "3X DAMAGE" giving a whooping 9x damage. Category:Zombies Category:Factions